PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR: Dr Blowhole: Memories can't just disappear
by lucario18
Summary: Hey there! i have decide to try to do another story of Dr. Blowhole please review
1. I can't forget the hate

**Well thanks to the comments of "Gamergirl247" i got happy and decided to write another story of "the penguins of Madagascar" it's about how Blowhole recovered his memory, well…it doesn´t has nothing to do with the spirit guide or Doris…. It's a Little rare but i like it so please review**

**AT THE PENGUINS HQ:**

S: Kowalski did you finish analyzing the mad dolphins memory from the mid-jacker?

K: Just now. I guess i can return it to the safe vault.

P: Skippah do you think that Blowhole is ever going to get his memory back?

S: Well for the good of the world i hope not

**AT THE CONNIE ISLAND ACUARIUM:**

Flippy (Blowhole) was doing tricks for the humans to get in exchange just a tiny fish.

He was so mad about this fact…. Well for this and because the human that gave him the fish and forced him to make tricks was also really cruel, he hurted him with metal sick.

So that night he was thinking….

B: Why should i do tricks for this people? Why? There is nothing else in the world for me?

No! I refuse to belive that this isa ll that the world has for me

I can't remember if i ever had a family or how did i arrived here but…if i could remember i am sure that i would know there is something else in the world for me…..

The next morning Flippy was doing the same routine that allways, he was about to try to jump the ring of fre like allways (and i say try 'cause he had never make it)

But this time was diferent he refused to jump, at seeing this his coach aproached to the tanck and began pocking him with the metal stick; Flippy mede a sad noise but still he refused to jump

The coach got much more angry and finally pocked him so hard that made him drop a Little of blod, Flippy screamed in pain but he didn´t jump the humans at watching this just said:

"What a silly animal!" "Let's go seeing something less boring"

The people just left leaving him with the pain.

Flippy really angry get down the wáter and at night he was thinking again…. Then he whipered to himself:

"Stupid humans!... but…. I will have my revenge…..i hate them!...and they shall pay….. from no won i'll never do any trick for any human EVER AGAIN!"…. I"ll have MY REVENGE

**Hope you like it please comment even for my grammar mistakes **

**Please review positive or negative comments are allowed :P**


	2. Freedom, sweet freedom

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND FOR THE CONGRATULATION FOR MY PROGRESS IN GRAMMAR AND SPELLING THANKS ****_D_****, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**THE NEXT MORNING AT FLIPPY'S TANCK:**

"Wake up! You silly dolphin wake up!" Flippy's trainer yelled

He woke up slowly not forgeting the commitment that he had done the night before with himself

He looked around the area and he noticed that there just where a few visitors that day, probably because it was manday, at that point he realise that it was the perfect chance to scape.

Some minuts later the trainer announced that Flippy was going to jump the ring of fire again; he didn't wanted but if he didn't do it his trainer was going to hurt him again.

"I need to think in something fast, but what….what….." He was touching his head near to his bionic eye when he felt a button

"What in the earth is this…..?" Flippy said meanwhile he push it.

At that moment a laser went out of it scaring the people

"Exellent! With this i'll get ot of here" He push it again and again, the humans try to control the situation but the dolphin keep shoting

Finally he went out of the acuarium crawling

"Finally! Freedom, but i can not stay in total view i have to find a place to hind"

Like a flash to his memory came back the location of his old lair

He crawl to a little door that was hide at the entrance of the acuarium and he law by it.

He gave an evil smile and said:

"Here, here i am going to have my revenge, maybe i can't remember why i know this place but….it's perfect….like if it was mede for me"

**AT THE PENGUINS HQ:**

S: Kowalski did you foud anything strange in Blowhole memory

K: Well… no, no i didn't found anything usefull

At that moment private turned on the T.V. and saw the beaking news

P: Amm…. Skipper i think you should see this

Chuck Charles: I am at the coney island acuarium where a dolphin started to shut a laser from his eye…mmm…yeah i am being informed that i Heard right shout he shout a laser from his eye.

S: What?! Coney island?! Dolphin?! Laser! From his eye!

It's Blowhole he scaped!

K: Does that means…

S: Yes! We have to find him and erase his memory again

P: But where are we going to find him…..

**Thanks for Reading please review**


	3. Revenge plan in action

**HELLO THERE, WELL I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT WRITTING BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON….UMM….UMM… JA! JIST KIDDING I DIDN'T WROTE 'CAUSE MY MOM DIND'T PAY DE INTERNET UNTIL TODAY SO…. SORRY D:**

One month later

**At Blowhole's lair:**

B: Finally! It took me a month but i finally did it, with my latest invention the humans will be lost….all the crops will die, the people will be all terrified and crazy when my latest invention cover the sun **forever**.

"Thank to my new invention wich i like to call the"- then a deep voice sour she he pressed a buttons and said- "NIGHTMARE"

He then let out an evil laugh

"Still i can't remember much about my past, they are all really quick flash backs about who i really am….

And i can't avoid to think that in my master plan i am forgeting something like…getting revenge of someone or someones….."

"ohh! It must be nothing, the only thing i should worry abot now is to see if my ray Works and the only way to make sure of that is…. TESTING IT"

**MEANWHILE AT THE PENGUINS HQ**

P: what is it skippah?

S: nothing private i'm just worried that we couldn't find blowhole the door of his lair close to his tan kwas closed…. I know we put cameras in there and that we haven't seen enyone get in or out there but….

K: Don't worry Skipper if Blowhole tries to get to his old lair we will now it

R: uhuu

P: yes calm down skippah let's go doing some cute routins shall we?

S: ok maybe you boys are right, lets go out.

While they were doing the normal routins they saw a black ray shouting to the sun from far away, and at the time the ray got good high the sun turned deep black and the light went off

The people ran away really scared and Skipper saw it all with a worried-scared look.

"Men go down to the HQ i'm pretty sure that this has something to be with Blowhole"

When they got down Kowalki ran to see the cameras and said:

"You were right Skipper the ray did came from Blowhole's lair but….he hadn't entered there how could it posibbly be?... O course!... the only camera that we put there was one looking at that exact spot but…. If Blowhole had another way to get in, we wouldn't be able to see it…"

S: Of course! How did we didn't tough on that…, come on boys we got a secret door to find

P: but skippah…. Why would Blowhole want to cover the sun

K: Private is right! This doesn't give him any benefict in fact… it make's it worse even for he…." Kowalki explained: " If there's no sun not only the crops will die but the fish….all the fishes need sun lisht to grow same for the plants they eat so…."

Skipper interrupted him: "so… with no sun light there will be no fish so in deed this is not good for him either"

K: Then why doing it?

S: who care lets go fast

** AT CONEY ISLAND**

When they arrived at coney island they started looking for a door or something that could be useful as a gate

P: skippah i think i saw something like a red button over there!- He said pointing at the entrace of the acuarium

They aproached to it and when skipper touched it:

S,K,R,P: Aaaaa! We are falling down!

When they hit the floor a large figure approached to them

B: Well well what do i have here….? He said looking at the penguins

**Well thanks for Reading and then again i am sorry mostly i say sorry to "D" 'cause she is the one that has being helping me reviewing and helping me with my spelling problems…. Oh god i just hope you read this and keep reviewing but for all of you who read this PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Remembering everything

**Hello there, i didn't update again ehem, oh god what a shame but as you will notice i am not going to be able to write on sundays so….I'm really sorry**

**AT CONEY ISLAND**

"Well, well what do I have here" said a deep voice and after said that a big electric cage traping the penguins

S: Blowhole! Set us free!

After saying this a big large figure get out of the shadows it was a dolphin wich at aproaching said:

"Blowhole? But…who's that my name is Flippy the dolphin…..but i most admit that thats a very cool name…." "But returning to the subject….. who are you?"

S: you….you don't remember us?

B: no…why should I?

S: No…no. Kowalki analyzis!

K: It would appeareed that he still doesn't remember anything…..but if he doesn't why is he trying to revenge?

After thinking for a while Skipper shouted tho Blowhole: "Hey you! Whats your sick revenge plan this time?"

B: This time?... I don't know what you mean but….why should I tell you that would only give you time to figure out how to scape"

He turned around and just stared at the screen watching how the humans got out of their minds in panic

S: Kowalski! Find a way to get out of here!

Kowalski looked around trying to find a button that will unlock the cage but at notticing that there was no button he said: "I'm sorry Skipper it appear that there is no way to get out!"

S: What!? But that's no possible he always give us the chance to fight and he always tell us his plan what's happening?

K: mmmm…I think that….Of course!- after saying this he took out a ray gun-

S: amm…. Kowalki what's that?

K: This is the mind jacker, i got it here in case ge needed to erase his memory and…..

S: Great! Now he won't remember anything, give me that!

K: No skipper! If we erase his memory we are not going to get out of here and the sun will remain cover.

S: So….what do you say we do?

B: Hey you! What are you doing?!

K: amm….nothing- Kowalki said meanwhile he was turned aroud fixing something- Skipper i got a plan but you have to trust me

S: ok but hurry up

P: What are you doing Kowalski?

K: I am almost finish private you will see…

"Hey Flippy, HEY!"

B: What do you want?!

After saying this Kowalski blasted his ray to Blowhole, he, after this fell down of his segway and was thrown away

S: Kowalski what did you do to he?

K: You will see, i hope this Works.

Then Blowhole started to wake up:

"Agh….what happened?...agh my….my head…agh"

K: Flippy how do you feel?

B: FLIPPY?! DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!

Wait…what are you pen-guuui-ns doing here in…am…oh yeah!...in my lair….but wait how do i got here?

S: Kowalski did you just returned his memory WHY?!

K: I already told ya' skipper you have to trust me

S: Ok….?

B: Well….aren't you going to answer….wait i remember that i was at the acuarium…in…CONEY ISLAND?!...but how did i…YOU, YOU Did that to me!

But i will revenge…covering the sun!...wait what? That does note ven makes sense i doesn't beneficts me at ALL

He said going up again on his segway with big difficulty

B: I don't know what you did to me but i'll find it out but for now….

He said at the time that he pushed a button and another ray was shut to the sun uncovering it

P: Yey we did it!

B: Yeah enjoy it but now….- He said taking out a ray, all the penguins huged each other and the he shuted but instead of killing them it dessapeared the electric cage

S: But what are you doing Blowhole?

B: What do you think I am seting you free

S: That i can see it but….

P: But why?

R: Yeah why?

B: Well….because even when i will love to kill you…

S: yeah we know it

B: Would you please let me finish?! Well how was i saying…. If i'm going to destroy you pen-guui-ns I want it to be very well plan because if no…well…what's the fun of that?

"So then farewell pen-guuui-ns 'till next time" then he pressed a button and a big sphere cover him alouding him tos cape throug the roof

P: Well what he said was a little strange….

R: Uhuu….

S: Yeah Kowalski how did you knew that he wouldn't kill us?

K: I'll explain it all to you back in the HQ….

**THANKS FOR READING AND IF YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHY DID BLOWHOLE DIDN'T ATTACKED THE PEN-GUUUI-NS THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE LAST CHARPER….**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Why are we villains?

**Hey there! Well as I promiss yesterday here is the last charper in wich we know why Blowhole left the pen-guui-ns scape and what does being arch enemys means**

**AT THE PENGUINS HQ:**

S: Here we are Kowalski can you tell us now why did you return to Blowhole his memory? And why didn't he killed us?

K: Yes! But first i need the tape of his memories

P: But you said that you didn't find anything strange

S: Yeah Kowalski explain yourself

K: No Skipper i said i didn't find anything usefull and thats true but i did find what does he thinks about us….

R: Wha'?

S: Kowalski….why would we care about what he thinks about us?

K: Because that's the reason why he didn't attacked us

Every body stared at him with a confused look and then Kowalski rolled his eyes and put a tape in the T.V. and just say: "Aghh….just look at the screen…."

In the screen it appered two animals one was a dolphin with a bionic eye (obiously Blowhole) and the other one was a lobster; they were both working on a ray but suddenly the lobster interrupted the silence:

_-Hey doc, why are you putting and unlock button on the trap for the penguins?_

_-For giving them the chance to stop me- (he said looking at his minion with an angry look)_

_-But doc….- He continued- wouldn't it be better not giving them that opportunity?_

_- What fun would it be on that red one?_

_- Fun doc?_

_-Yeah what would be the fun of all this if they didn't get the chance of stop me?_

Skipper suddenly interrupted: "Fun?! Is that what he thinks this is FUN?!"

K: shh keep watching" they turned around to see the screan again

_-But i tough they where your arch-enemies doc….sooo… why do you do this?_

-Aghh listen red one i do this because they are my arch-enemies

-_I-I think i don't get it_

_-Of course you don't i haven't explain it yet…._

_"I give them the chance of scape so i can battle them to show them my suppirior force….because if i am going to defeat them in any moment I want it to be in an epic battle mostly with Skipper…Why do you think i plan my revenge on months and why do i give a big effort on the presentation?_

-Because you like the attention?

_- Well…..yeah but not only because of that is for…for…..well is hard to say but… is for impresing them to catch their attention…. You see thats how you can identify a super villain from a villain…._

_- How?_

_-A super villain is always going to do a great presentation to surprise the hero and a new villain will just want to destroy all with out any good presentation_

_-So you are saying that a super villian wiil always try to surprise his anemies?_

_-No…..just his arch-enemy, why surprising the others?_

_For example if i didn't had any arch-anemy or they were not my arch-enemies i will simply go with my plan not looking for them or just kill them with out fighting_

_Red one made an expresion like if he was thinking_

_ -You still not get it right?_

-_Not really doc…._

_-If you manage to have an arch-enemy you will get it but meanwhile lets get back to work_

The video ended an a all the penguins (exept Kowalski) stayed in shock for what they just Heard

**O thaks for Reading, this is the end of the story; i'll think in more toppics for the next one but if you have any i'll be more than happy to hear them soo….please review and Happy Evil Dreams :D **


End file.
